


Wipe Out

by Mostcrazylady



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostcrazylady/pseuds/Mostcrazylady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair explains the dangers of surfing to Jim.<br/>Written for Sentinel Thursday challenge #399 - white out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wipe Out

“What are you doing, Chief?”

“Hi, Jim. I’ve been watching these surfing videos on the internet.”

“I thought you weren’t into surfing.”

“Well, it’s not something I’d care to do myself, but I have to admire the athletic abilities of the surfers, muscles rippling as they ride the waves. Wow!”

“I surf.”

“Yeah, I’ve watched you.”

“So you enjoy watching, huh?”

“Yeah, but you know it’s a pretty dangerous sport, especially if you wipeout.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Okay. A wipeout is when you fall off your surfboard and it can lead to serious injuries if you’re not careful. When you feel yourself wiping out, you need to take a deep breath before hitting the water and try to move away from your board so it won’t hit you. As you go under, if you don’t curl up your body and protect your head with your arms, you could get pretty banged up if you collide with rocks or coral or shark teeth.”

“Shark teeth?”

“Yeah. You never know what you might run into. It’s probably a good idea to keep your teeth clenched so you won’t bite your tongue if you get hit in the head. You could really hurt yourself if you wipeout.”

“Well that’s all very interesting, Chief, but uh, the prompt is ‘white’ out.”

“Oh. Really? Well. That’s a whole different story. Never mind.”


End file.
